


Where my demons hide

by Team_CaptainAmerica



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Civil War Team Captain America, Death, Demons, Dreams and Nightmares, Drug Use, Fear, Gen, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Sad, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_CaptainAmerica/pseuds/Team_CaptainAmerica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically what happened to Wanda (and sort of the others) during their time on the Raft. Relationships are simply platonic, like they are her big, overprotective brothers/dads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where my demons hide

**Author's Note:**

> See the summary. I hope you like it and please don't hate.

When they first brought them to the Raft and had been put in there cells, it’d seemed okay, just like a regular old prison. That was until they brought out the straight jacket and shock collar. Wanda had blanched and tried to push them away, the guys objecting loudly from their cells as they watched them restrain her in the straight jacket that held her arms to her body, painfully tight. The shock collar was even worse, the first time she’d did something they hadn’t liked and shocked her, she been so surprised she had tried to fight it and received another shock. Tears had escaped as she took deep breaths, trying to compose herself as she wondered what Pietro would’ve done if he’d seen her like this.  
The nightmares and night terrors came and she would be shocked for something she couldn’t control, screaming not from the pain of being shocked, but from the haunting, twisted memories she’d received in her dreams, of losing Pietro as he pleaded for her to save him or blame her for not saving him. The first night after she’d woken up several times screaming, she’s laid her head down on the cold tile and sobbed as they’d come in and gave her something in a syringe and the rest was a blur.  
When she came to she could hear the guys talking softly to one another, every once in awhile shouting something at the security cameras. She snuffled, taking a deep, shuddering breath, her head hurt and the edges of her brain felt fuzzy. Shivering at the cold, Wanda shifted, her muscles aching from sitting too long in one spot.  
“Wanda… You okay?” Clint asked from the cell across from hers, hands pressed against the glass as he gazed upon her, anxiously, a look of pain and sadness in his eyes, she could see it even from here. She knew he knew she wasn’t, but it was all he could do for her now, just talk to her, try to keep her demons at bay. As much as she wanted to reply, she couldn’t, leaning against the wall instead as she stared ahead with sad, dull eyes.  
Sometime later she’d fallen asleep again and then she was in Sokovia and Pietro was there, lying in the rubble, a hand weakly reaching for her but collapsing as his body gave up, too weak to go on.  
“Pietro…” She whispered, eyes wide as she cautiously approached, kneeling by her dying brother.  
“Wanda… Wh-why didn’t you do anything… Y-you could’ve saved me… All of us…”  
“I’m sorry Piet… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, please don’t go… Don’t leave me again, I can’t stand to see you go” Wanda was crying now, small, gasping noises escaping her lips as she pleaded with her twin to not leave her again.  
“Y-you did this… I-I can’t forgive you for what you’ve done… Why didn’t you do anything?” He asked, choking on his words as blood poured from his lips.  
“Nonononono…. Pietro, I’m sorry… I-I didn’t… I can’t… I’m sorry” She was hysterical now, pleading feverishly as he ignored her pleas.  
“W-why?...” He asked again before his eyes shut and she felt him leave her again.  
“No. N-no. No. NO.”She shook her head fiercely, clutching his lifeless hand as she put her head down on his chest, sobbing. “No… no… not Pietro, not again, please god, no” She cried, refusing to let go.  
A series of shocks and the smell of burning flesh brought her back to the real world. She heard someone screaming, crying and begging and she vaguely wondered who it was before she realized it was her. The door was opened to her cell and several men charged in, as she pressed against the wall, choking on her cries, not wanting to be put under again. They took hold of her and tried to hold her down as she struggled, crying out for Pietro, for anyone to save her from this living hell. A gentle prick and her body went limp, her head was floating, but her body was heavy and she could hear the guys yelling and protesting to the guards before she was out.  
Over the next few times she was awake, she vaguely remembered voices, some sharp and cruel, others calm and reassuring. She wouldn’t be awake for very long before there was another prick and she’d go under where there was nothing. They kept her constantly under, never letting her back into her right state of mind. The days melted together and she didn’t know how long it’d been since they’d been put here, when she was awake it wasn’t for very long, just enough for her to gain her bearings while they fed her before they came back and put her under again. After a while it was no use for her to even fight back, she easily succumbed to their will.  
She startled awake to her body being moved and found Steve and the others standing over her protectively, pulling off the straight jacket, the shock collar already broken on the floor.  
“Wha-?” she starts to ask but Steve hushes her  
“Shh… Wanda, you’re alright, everything’s okay now, You’re safe” He told her and for the first time since she’d been brought here, she felt safe and she visibly relaxed, though her mind was still hazy from all the drugs and she’d attempted to walk, only taking a shake step before collapsing, Steve lifting her effortlessly. She curled into his form, finally feeling safe. She knew she was far from being okay and the drugs were still very much in effect, but now Steve was here and he’d take them somewhere safe, away from the living hell and she’d never have go back there again. Then, for the first time in a long while, maybe even before Pietro’s death, She fell into a peaceful sleep as she was taken to safety.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm evil and this was really... yeah. Wow. I had an idea in my head and I went with it. Comment if you want more.


End file.
